Estación de tren
by Qri
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive creía que el amor era algo absurdo. Innecesario. Ridículo. Pero, ¿Que pasa cuando te cruzas con un moreno en una simple estación de tren? [One-Shot]


¡Hola a todos! Desde la última vez que publiqué algo, y creo que fue en agosto, no he podido dormir tranquila debido a esta fanfic y a 'Menarquía'. Simplemente no me gustaron, y no sé por qué los publiqué. Pero al ver que a ustedes les gustaba, decidí no eliminarlo y hacer una nueva versión. Pueden odiarme si no les agrada, pero personalmente, estoy relativamente satisfecha. Podré dormir en paz y seguir con mi vida. Sé que es bastante más corto que la versión original, pero sepan disculparme. Sin nada más que decirles, espero que lo disfruten.

.

.

.

**Estación de tren**

.

.

.

Caminaba a paso lento, sin prisa alguna. Todavía llevaba su uniforme ya que había pasado el resto del día leyendo un montón de libros en la biblioteca. Prefería estar con la nariz metida en un libro a pasar toda una tarde escuchando a su tía parlotear sobre compromisos, la empresa y la fortuna de los Phantomhive.

Su pie envuelto en una Vans pateo una piedrecilla, tratando de liberar tensión. Deseaba darse un baño y entrar en su calentita cama cuanto antes. Meció su mochila sintiéndose repentinamente irritado. Era bien sabido que poseía un carácter duro, aunque muchos lo catalogarían como _difícil_. Parecía siempre andar de malhumor y sonreír sarcásticamente cuando era necesario. No es que el odiara la vida, no. Es solo que ya no hallaba razones para sonreír alegremente.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, ya no.

Dejó de indagar en sus recuerdos cuando divisó la estación. Chequeó la hora en su móvil. **_01:02 am. _**¿Cuándo se le hizo tan tarde? Perdería el último tren si no se apresuraba y eso era lo último que quería.

.

— Disculpe jovencito, ¿sería tan amable de cederme el puesto?

Se abstuvo de rodar los ojos. Luego de que finalmente llegara a la estación y consiguiera un asiento libre dentro de ese vagón—lo cual era casi imposibleya que nadie se compadecía de un jovencitode secundaria—, una anciana con cierto aire de amabilidad forzada le pedía un asiento. ¿De todos, por qué a él?

Hizo lo mejor posible por evitar poner una expresión amargada, sin embargo alguien pareció notarlo. El hombre sentado frente a él que no pasaba de los 25 se levantó, ofreciéndole su asiento a la anciana.— Siéntase libre de tomar mi asiento.—con galantería condujo a la anciana, la cual estaba encantadísima ante tal acto de generosidad.

_Claro, hazte el bueno. _Le dirigió una rápida mirada de amargura a la mujer.

El vagón no estaba tan lleno, siendo ocupados todos sus asientos por algunos trabajadores que terminaban su jornada y se disponían a regresar a sus casas y una que otra pareja. Por lo cual, pudo detallar fugazmente al hombre. Cabello negro, tez blanquecina, y algo alto. _Nada mal. _Se sorprendió por su pensamiento.

Ocupó el asiento a su lado cuando un hombre de porte serio, rozando lo intimidante, se bajó en la siguiente estación.

El moreno a su lado abrió el libro que hasta entonces se fijó que traía en las manos y comenzó a leerlo partiendo desde casi el final del mismo.

Y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a leerlo también.

— ¿Puedo cambiar la página?—luego de quince minutos, el moreno rompió el silencio. La pregunta lo sorprendió y se sonrojó al saberse descubierto.

No respondió, y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron que se fijó en el intenso rojo borgoña de sus ojos.

Rompió el contacto visual cuando no pudo sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo— Haz lo que quieras.—respondió finalmente.

— En ese caso…—con una sonrisa, cambió la página. Se fijó en sus grandes manos, casi tan blancas como las hojas del libro. Y por un instante, imaginó como se sentiría ser sostenido por esas manos.

_¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando? _Frunció el ceño ante lo estúpido de sus pensamientos. ¡Era un hombre! Y lo peor de todo ¡Es que él también lo era!

— Podría prestarte el libro, si quieres.—su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.—La verdad, ya lo he leído dos veces.—aclaró ante su falta de respuestas.—se puede notar que te interesó.

— No es necesario, solo necesito el nombre.—pero aun así, el moreno no le enseñó la portada del libro para leer el dichoso nombre.

— No tengo ningún problema en prestártelo.—volvió a insistir, con una sonrisa inmutable.— Después de todo, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar.

_¿Eh? _— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?—cuestionó, preguntándose seriamente si estaba por secuestrado o tenía algunas segundas intenciones.

El vagón se detuvo causando un estruendo que lo atrapó con la guardia baja. En ese instante, todos comenzaron a levantarse y supo que había llegado a su destino. El moreno tomó sus manos y el contraste de su mano fría con la suya cálida resultó extrañamente excitante. Depositó el libro en ellas.

Lo vio abandonar el vagón, pero antes de que saliera por completo, se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa junto con una mirada que no supo identificar. Y luego se marchó.

Abrió el libro y pasó las hojas descuidadamente hasta llegar a la última. Y escrito en una esquina con una hermosa caligrafía, se leía: _Sebastian Michaelis._

.

Más temprano que tarde, se enteró que Sebastian Michaelis sería su prometido. Algo descabellado al ser del mismo sexo, pero eso a su tía Anne no le importó. Poseía una gran fortuna y era el actual propietario de un sinnúmero de empresas que se extendían por todo el Reino Unido, y que actualmente, estaba ganando terreno en Estados Unidos. Sebastian le aseguraba una fortuna eterna como último de los Phantomhive.

Sorprendió de sobremanera a su tía cuando no se opuso. No lo hacía por dinero. Lo hacía por _amor, _por más absurdo que suene. Él, que creía que el amor era absurdo, se había enamorado. Se había enamorado a primera vista. De nada más y nada menos que de un hombre.

Y ahora, con su modista arreglando por última vez su traje para la ceremonia, esperaba ansioso llegar al altar. Algo que nunca pensó que haría.

Pronto dejaría de ser _Ciel Phantomhive _y pasaría a ser _Ciel Michaelis. _Y la estación de tren, fue el comienzo de todo.

.


End file.
